Scars
by Accio-Underwear
Summary: ONESHOT “I’dve given you one of my eyes.” Kenny stated simply. Slight Bunny


_Disclaimer – I do not own South Park._

_This is in reference to 'Good Times With Weapons' and takes place after said episode._

* * *

"Hey Kenny."

Kenny McCormick stood uneasily at Butters Stotch's bedroom door, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. His hands were behind his back and he looked fairly nervous. The blonde who owned the room didn't looked at him but sat on his bed and warily stared at the wall to his left, his greeting completely lacking enthusiasm and even holding annoyance and mild anger.

"Hey Du-Butters," Kenny corrected himself, remembering that this wasn't a social calling. Uneasily he stepped forward until he was a few feet away from the other, more naïve blonde and held out a small stuffed bear, "I got you this." Butters took it, eyeing the small toy for a moment before placing it on his nightstand and resuming his staring at the wall. Kenny quickly glanced, curious to see if it was holding anything remotely interesting and then looked back to Butters when he found nothing special about it. "Listen, Butters, I'm really sorry about hitting you with that ninja star and I would've come by sooner but I was grounded…and your parents wouldn't let me talk to you…"

"I asked them to do that." Butter replied as harsh as his light little voice could go.

Kenny winced slightly and the other blonde softened ever so slightly. "I really am sorry, Butters. I mean, you're a nice guy and you've never done anything to piss me off. You're the last person I'd ever want to hurt."

Butters softened further, even feeling his face heat up ever so slightly, and he watched as Kenny tugged off his orange hood, his wild untamed locks springing out of the confinement and coming to life. With a sigh he moved and sat next to Butters on the bed before lying back and staring up at the ceiling.

"Really?" He asked in surprise, "The very last person? What about Stan and Kyle?"

Kenny shrugged casually, "They're nice guys. The best friends a guy could ever have actually but they have their dick moments." He peered over at Butters, "You've never been a dick to me."

"Oh."

"Mmhmm."

They sat in silence and Butters relaxed completely, laying back to join Kenny in the ceiling gazing. Every so often, he'd peer at the darker haired blonde and guess what Kenny was thinking. Kenny's brow was furrowed and his mouth was pulled into a thoughtful frown. Eventually he turned his calm ocean eyes and locked them with Butters' cerulean. He studied the boy curiously for a moment, much to Butters dismay, before reaching out and brushing his thumb along the small and barely visible scar that went across the young boy's eye.

"I really am sorry," he stated quietly.

Butters flushed but couldn't make himself look away or move from the other blonde's gentle touch, "Well, it's not like I lost my eye," He mumbled, rubbing his knuckles together nervously. "It would've been a lot worse then…"

"I'dve given you one of my eyes." Kenny stated simply.

Butters looked at him in absolute shock. "But then how would you be able to see?!" He asked.

Kenny chuckled, "Butters, I die all the time. My body just…fixes itself. Besides," He shrugged, "For someone as nice as you? I'd give up my heart." Butters' face heated up and he fumbled with his words. He knew full well that Kenny meant he'd literally give the other boy his physical heart if needed but the undertone wanted to stick with Butters and he couldn't shake it off. Kenny chuckled again, seeming to read the other boy's mind, "Yeah, that totally sounded gay, didn't it?" He asked.

"Just a little," Butters admitted; his voice a mumble again.

Kenny sat up and Butters quickly followed. The blonde smiled at him warmly and ran his thumb across the light scar again, "Well, its not that bad, Butters. And you've got a pretty sweet story," His smile turned into an impish grin, "Plus, to deal with that and the shit we put you through, you totally have balls, dude."

Butters couldn't help but smile sheepishly as Kenny tugged his hood up. "R-Really?"

"Oh, totally," Kenny nodded in affirmation before walking for the door, "Hey, how about we hang out at the park tomorrow? I'll bring my bucket and we can build a sandcastle once we scare away the kindergarteners."

"I'll be there!" Butters agreed enthusiastically and Kenny disappeared from the room. Once he heard the front door closed, the nine year old plucked the small teddy bear off of the nightstand. Kenny probably used whatever money he had to purchase it. Butters held it close and lay down on the bed again, reaching up to touch the scar. A small grin fell onto his face.

Kenny McCormick said he had balls.


End file.
